Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Samus Aran
Bio Samus Aran is a bounty hunter hired by the Galactic Federation. Orphaned at an early age, she was taken in and raised by the alien race known as the Chozo. The Power Suit she wears is a product of their technology. Her unique combat skills combined with her athleticism and Arm Cannon have seen her through countless missions. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities WIP Variations WIP Character Trait Elemental Shot: Samus will equip herself with either a fire shot, and electricity shot, or an ice shot. With either one of these, she shoots it at her opponent. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Cannon Shot: Samus shoots a spherical beam at her opponent. It is also a chargeable move. * Missile Launcher: Samus fires a missile at her opponent. * Ice Beam: Samus freezes the opponent with her Ice Beam. This move is useful for combos. * Flamethrower: Samus shoots a flame-like beam, which burns the opponent. * Grapple Beam: Samus shoots her grapple beam at her opponent, and drags him/her towards her. * Screw Attack: Samus shoots herself into the air, engulfing herself in a bluish-tint electric field. This move has her flying all over the screen. * Screw Rush: Samus spins forward through the air, launching her opponent sideways. * Bomb Line: Samus morphs into her Morph Ball form, and drops a line of bombs while dashing forward. The bombs then explode after a few seconds. * Boost Ball: Samus morphs into her Morph Ball form, and dashes forward with the Boost Ball, tripping the opponent. X-Ray Move * Chozo Bounty Hunter: Samus rams her arm cannon into her opponent's chest, setting his/her heart on fire with the flamethrower. Then she uses the said arm cannon to whack her opponent in the head, fracturing the skull. Afterwards, she kicks her opponent's stomach, causing him/her to vomit blood. Super Move * Gunship Assault: Samus will suddenly jump off screen and seconds later her Gunship will ascend upwards onto the screen. It then charges up its weapons before firing lasers onto the ground at the opponent. It then fires missiles at them, before Samus jumps back onto the stage. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Zero Laser: Samus brings her arm cannon forwards and blasts her arm cannon forward and blasts her opponent with a huge laser beam. The opponent ends up as a bloody, skinless corpse with some parts of the muscular system missing. * Power Bomb Explosion: Samus rolls into a ball, zips at her opponent, and lodges herself into the opponent’s stomach. She then plants a Power Bomb before zipping out and morphing back into her normal self. The opponent struggles to get the Power Bomb out of his/her stomach, but the bomb makes a massive explosion, turning the opponent into nothing but raining blood and gore. * Friends By Your Side: Samus calls forth the Etecoon trio (from Super Metroid), who then proceed to attack the opponent. They jump on top of the opponent, and he/she tries desperately to get them off of him/her. One Etecoon rips the opponent's face off, making them scream in agony. Another Etecoon rips his/her stomach open, causing blood to spill from the open wound. Finally, the third Etecoon rips the opponent's privates off (If the opponent is male, the Etecoon rips their testicles off. If they are female, he rips their breasts off), causing them to scream loudly. The opponent then drops dead. The Etecoons then do a little victory dance in front of Samus before doing a human pyramid pose. X-Ality * Cannon Morph Takedown: Samus morphs into her Morph Ball mode and rolls past her opponent. She leaves a bomb, which blows up close to the opponent, sending him/her flying. Samus morphs back and hops high up close to the opponent. She bashes the opponent's head downward with her cannon, fracturing the skull. When the opponent falls, Samus morphs into Morph Ball mode again and rams down to his/her chest, busting apart the rib cage, before morphing back to normal. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Game Over!: Samus presses a button on her arm cannon, which causes her Power Suit to start malfunctioning. The suit then explodes, revealing Samus's vulnerable body as she screams (she is seen in her black bikini and boots, complete with her muscular physique from Super Metroid). She then falls on the ground (complete with a view of her backside and butt), with her head looking at one side as she dies. RAMtalities Melltalities Cretalities Gothtalities Kostumes * Kostume 1: Her suit design from Metroid: Other M * Kostume 2: Her suit design from Metroid Fusion * Unlockable Kostume 1: Her suit design from the Metroid Prime games * Unlockable Kostume 2: Her suit design from Super Metroid * DLC Kostume 1: Just In Samus 3 * DLC Kostume 2: Samus (with some cyborg intact) * DLC Kostume 3: Samus Aran Redesign * DLC Kostume 4: Metroid: Fusion Suit Redesign * DLC Kostume 5: A suitless design (with the Arm Cannon intact) * DLC Kostume 6: Her beta design in Metroid Prime (which was shown at SpaceWorld 2000) * Kosplay DLC: A Green Lantern-themed version of her armor * Horror Skin: SA-X from Metroid Fusion, only it has a more organic design to it. Battle Intro Samus enters the battlefield via Morph Ball mode, before morphing back to normal. She then says, “Are ya ready to get your ass kicked?” Victory Pose Samus fires her Grapple Beam toward the screen, and swings off. Rival WIP Category:Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe